Bleach
Bleach (jap. burīchi, dt. „bleichen“) ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Tite Kubo, die auch als Anime umgesetzt wird. Geschichte Seit seiner Kindheit kann der 15 jährige Ichigo Kurosaki Geister sehen, was in seiner Familie allerdings auch nichts besonderes ist. Auch seine beiden Schwestern haben mehr oder minder die Fähigkeit Geister wahr zu nehmen... nur der Vater scheint in der Richtung nichts zu kapieren. Allerdings erlaubt ihm diese 'Gabe' nicht nur Geister zu sehen, er kann sie auch berühren und mit ihnen Sprechen. Hin und wieder lässt sich der mürrische Ichigo überreden den Geistern zu helfen. Doch als währe das nicht genug, tritt eines Tages eine Shinigami (Todesgott) namens Rukia in sein Leben... besser gesagt mitten in sein Zimmer. Sie ist auf der Suche nach einem Hollow und ihre Firma, die Soul Society hatte ihr mitgeteilt das dieser böse Geist direkt vor Ichigos Haus auftauchen würde. Rukia beachtete ihn erst garnicht und ist mehr als überrascht, als sie kapiert das Ichigo sie wahrnimmt. Aber für nettes Kennenlernen ist sowieso keine Zeit, da der Hollow gerade jetzt auftaucht. Das Problem ist nur: Ichigo würde eine Frau natürlich niemals alleine gegen ein böses, seelenfressende Monster kämpfen lassen... doch wird Rukia durch sein unvernüftiges Eingreifen verletzt. Um Ichigo und seine Familie zu retten überträgt sie ihre Shinigamikräfte auf Ichigo. Nach dem Kampf muss Rukia allerdings feststellen das sich Ichigo anscheinend nicht mit einem kleinen Teil ihrer Kräfte begnügt hat, sondern ausversehen alles in sich aufgenommen hat. Was bedeutet: Rukia ist kein Shinigami mehr, Ichigo dafür schon... Also muss er jetzt (natürlich völlig unbegeistert.. haha, witz am rande ^^) ihre Aufgaben übernehmen und geht bei Rukia in Lehre, die inzwischen kurzerhand mit einem menschlichen Körper bei Ichigo in den Wandschrank zieht und sich an seiner Schule anmeldet. Da er anscheinend ein außergewöhnlich stark spiritueller Mensch ist, zieht er die Hollows an... und hat nun alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Menschen in seiner Nähe vor dieser zweifelhaften Gabe zu schützen. Eines Tages wird Rukia von ihrem Stiefbruder Kuchiki Byakuya und ihrem besten Freund Renji Abarai mit Gewalt in die Soul Society zurück gebracht. Also an den Ort, an dem die Seelen ruhen und die Shinigamis leben. Auf Grund des schweren Verbrechens einem Menschen ihre Shinigamikräfte verliehen zu haben, wird sie zum Tode verurteilt. Ichigo konnte die Entführung nicht verhinden und kann sich das nicht verzeihen. Mit seinen besten Freunden, Orihime Inoue und Yasutora Sado, bei denen seine Sinigamikräfte eigene Kräfte geweckt haben, und Uryū Ishida macht er sich auf den Weg in die Soul Society um Rukia zu retten. Nach und nach wird deutlich, dass das nicht so einfach wird und es schon lange nicht mehr nur um sie geht, sondern weit größeres dahinter steckt. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck bild:Bleach10.JPG Die mit 19 Bänden angelegte Mystery-Story gibt dem rothaarigen Teenager noch öfter Gelegenheit, seinem neuen Beruf nachzugehen. Und es ist eine spannende und witzige Angelegenheit, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Obwohl Ichigo ein ziemlich ernsthafter Typ ist, kommt er durch seine neue Partnerin häufig in unfreiwillig komische Situationen, die einen angenehmen Kontrast zur der eigentlich eher mystischen und dramatischen Grundidee des Mangas bilden. Eine verlorene Seele ist ja nun nichts, worüber man sich totlachen sollte, noch dazu, wenn sie auch vor Mord nicht zurück schreckt. Lustige Schul-Szenen wechseln sich ab mit traurigen und manchmal auch blutigen Erlebnissen im Kampf. Doch der Autor und Zeichner Tite Kubo will nicht nur Action und Komik in sein Werk einbringen, er hat sich auch durchaus über die Motive der seelenfressenden Monster Gedanken gemacht, die aus ganz bestimmten Gründen zu diesen Ungeheuren geworden sind. Damit bringt er nicht nur etwas Anspruch in die Geschichte, sondern schafft es auch, den Leser gefühlsmäßig zu bewegen und die Spannung der Story zusätzlich zu erhöhen. Woran man keinen Anteil nimmt, das interessiert einen oft auch nicht. Der schnörkellose, dynamische Zeichnstil von Tite Kubo passt sehr gut zu der abwechslungsreichen Geschichte. Mit sehr vielen Bewegungslinien bringt er Tempo in die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Ichigo und den Hollows, die in ihrem Aussehen etwas an die Engel aus "Neon Genesis Evangelion" erinnern. Mit der Darstellung der Charaktere orientiert sich der Zeichner an einem eher realistischen Stil, bei dem er die Jungs mit recht markanten, eckigen Gesichtszügen ausstattet und die Mädels je nach ihrem Charakter auch mal mit mehr oder weniger großen, naiv blickenden Augen. Bei seinen Darstellungen zeigt Tite Kubo ein großes Talent für die Körper-Proportionen, die sehr ausgeglichen wirken und auch solche schwierigen Sachen wie Hände stellen keine große Herausforderung dar. Obwohl die Zeichnungen fast keine ausgefeilten Kleinigkeiten enthalten, liegt der Teufel doch im Detail. So zeigt sich an der Kleidung der Figuren z.B. ein ausgeprägter Faltenwurf oder die Vorhänge im Klassenzimmer befinden sich dank geöffnetem Fenster in Bewegung. Solche unscheinbaren Dinge fallen meist nicht bewusst ins Auge, und doch sind sie für eine schöne Optik und das notwendige Leben in den Zeichnungen oft unverzichtbar. Auch macht sich Tite Kubo, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Mangaka auch die Mühe, den Charakteren hin und wieder mal neue Klamotten zu verpassen, was den Gesamteindruck abwechslungsreicher gestaltet. "Bleach" ist im Ganzen also ein sehr gelungenes Werk, das sowohl mit seinem Inhalt als auch seiner optischen Aufmachung zu überzeugen weiß. Anime thumb|Ichigo & Rukia Studio Pierrot (u. a. auch Saber Rider and the Star-Sheriffs, Naruto) produziert zum Manga eine Anime-Serie mit bisher 203 Folgen (Stand 25 Januar 2009) unter der Regie von Noriyuki Abe. Die Serie wird seit dem 5. Oktober 2004 immer mittwochabends auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt. Bis Folge 63 folgt die Handlung dabei weitgehend der Manga-Vorlage, seit Folge 64 steht ein eigenständiger Erzählstrang über die im Manga nicht vorkommenden „Bount“ (oder "Bounto") im Mittelpunkt. Ab der 110. Folge kehrte die Serie wieder zum Manga zurück, wo es um die "Vaizard" und "Arrancars" ging, bevor mit Folge 128 wieder ein eigenständiger Erzählstrang begann, seit Folge 138 wieder zum Manga zurückkehrt.Von Folge 147 bis Folge 149 wird ein kleiner Einschub, der nicht im Manga gezeichnet wurde, gezeigt. Von Studio Pierrot stammen auch die beiden 30-minütigen Bleach-OVA-Folgen M''emories in the Rain'' und The Sealed Sword Frenzy. Panini lizenzierte den Anime im März 2008 für Deutschland und will die Serie ab Herbst 2008 veröffentlichen. Auf Anime-loads kann man momentan 247 Folgen auf Japanisch mit deutschem Sub und die ersten 20 folgen auf deutsch sehen. Manga Bleach erscheint in Japan seit 2001 in Einzelkapiteln im wöchentlichen Manga-Magazin Weekly Shōnen Jump des Shueisha-Verlags. Diese Einzelkapitel werden auch regelmäßig in Sammelbänden zusammengefasst, bisher sind in Japan 33 (Stand: April 2008) Bände erschienen. Auf Deutsch wird die Serie seit April 2006 bei TOKYOPOP veröffentlicht, bisher sind 2 Bände erschienen. Bleach erscheint unter anderem auch in Italien und den USA. Bei Anime-loads gibt es die ersten 27 Kapitel in englischer Sprache. Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: Kategorie: Bleach